


How To Stay Positive: By Tsugumi Hazawa

by FatherFigureFusion



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Hazawa Tsugumi, Gen, Mom Friend Hazawa Tsugumi, Overworked Hazawa Tsugumi, Tsugu Deserves A Break, incorrect quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherFigureFusion/pseuds/FatherFigureFusion
Summary: The pianists are having a sleepover at Eve's house. Our bushido fanatic, tsundere botanist and former hikikomori have a bit of a itching curiosity regarding our favorite hardworking student council president/barista/pianist/mom of Afterglow.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Ichigaya Arisa & Shirokane Rinko & Wakamiya Eve
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	How To Stay Positive: By Tsugumi Hazawa

Tsugumi: (enters the living room) Hey, girls! May I hel-

Eve: (dramatically pointing at Tsugu) TSUGUMI HAZAWA! You have got to tell us!

Tsugumi: (confused) Tell you about what?

Eve: You stay positive!

Arisa: (popping out from behind Eve) You always believe that everything is gonna work out!

Rinko: (popping out from the other side) H-How do you do it?

Tsugumi: (happily) Well, I'll tell you my secret, girls!

Eve/Arisa/Rinko: (leaning in to hear her)

Tsugumi: (with a long-suffering frown on her face, in a low whisper) I lie to myself...

Tsugumi: (getting closer to Eve) Every morning, when I wake up, I say-

Tsugumi: (in a cheery voice) "Everything's gonna be okay!"

Tsugumi: (looking down sadly) But I'm LYING!

Eve: (reaching to pat Tsugumi's shoulders)

Tsugumi: (grabs Eve's shoulders and gets even closer)

Tsugumi: (staring back up at Eve with tears running down her cheeks) And I don't know how much longer I can do it!

Tsugumi: (screams internally as she forces herself to smile through her tears, while getting even closer to Eve)

Tsugumi: (back to her usual self) Have a swell night, girls!

Tsugumi: (walks away as she whistles a happy tune)

Eve/Arisa/Rinko: (concerned as idol hell)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to anyone who gets what franchise the quote is from!


End file.
